Good bye?
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: Every HERO has His day, this may be His Last...


I don't own CSI Miami.

Since Eric is leaving for real, I make this one to at least smooth the pain in my heart 'cause this is no fair. I still can't believe that i'll watch CSI Miami (only because of Emily) without Eric. _" I can't imagine CSI Miami without him..."_

I know that Monday will be pretty hard to watch because it (looks like) is Eric's good bye... sorry but my heart is in so much pain that... i don't know what to say!!!

Sometimes i think that this is all a nightmare and i'll wake up and turn on my TV and watch Eric there with Calleigh.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Good bye or See You later?**_

" _**you're leaving..."**_ she said almost as a whisper.

He stayed there, in silence, in front of her. He tried to read through her eyes what she was feeling; this was hard for him too, was painful to leave a place and people that was everything for him.

Being a CSI was his life; after Marisol's death, his problem with immigration and his found out about the birth certification and now the Russian mob; this job, these people was his family and now his departure was tearing him slowly.

He had everything planed... he was going to ask H to tell Natalia, Ryan and Trip while he was going home; later he would call Calleigh and asked her to stop by her house and then, after everything thinking and planed, he was going to tell her.

But here she is in front of him and already knowing his plans; Calleigh Duquesne the most intelligent, beautiful and a amazing CSI, _of course_ she had figured out his leaving; nothing could be hiden from her and that's one of the things why she was a damn good one in what she does.

Now they are here in the lock room having this conversation _**"Eric... you are leaving..."**_ he could hear the pain in her words as plain as see in her eyes, full of tears.

"_**you are leaving for good, aren't you? Leaving CSI..."**_

Suddenly his shoes was very interesting; looking at her eyes right now wasn't a intelligent choice, she was suffering and he hate seen her like this...

"_**Cal... I..."**_ what he was supposed to say to those gorgeous green eyes, the one he had fallen hard for, his right girl, the woman he loves?

The words was lacking in his mouth and the only thing he could do was look in her eyes. Her eyes was red, wet and now tears was falling down, freely, desperate as in his own.

They had pass through so many things to get here together... Speedle and Marisol's death, his shooting, her kidnap, her smoking inhale, the immigration, so many foes but never something so hard, so hurt, so difficult like this.

"_**I'm... I'm sorry Cal..."**_ he said dropping his hand. This was all he could say to her right now.

"_**Eric... what happen to the I can't going to work without you?" **_

"_**I meant every word. Cal, I can't live without you but..." **_

"_**..but what? Eric, you are leaving..."**_ she said desperate.

"_**Cal, please, I need to do this; you have to understand."**_

"_**Understand what?? How?? What about us? What about me?"**_ he just stared at her, speechless.

"_**How am I supposed to live without.."**_ suddenly for the first time she was going to say it out loud _**"Eric... how am I supposed to come work without you here?" **_

The silence was getting too tight and all the pain, fears, doubts was on the surface and there they stayed, staring, crying, with no words.

She was the one who break the silence _**"If I told you that I love you, that I need you more than anything, would it make any difference?"**_

Her defenses were down, she was pouring her heart, her soul in front of him, desperate to make him see that he couldn't leave.

"_**If you told me or if I believed you?"**_ he tried not to look so harsh but this was the true. He had open up his heart, given her his soul, fight for her all these years and she was always on the defensive. He wasn't Hagan, Peter or Jake; he would never hurt her but sometimes, sometimes he felt like she was always comparing him with them, always afraid of surrender herself to him, to his love and maybe, deeply inside, he could understand her but she needed to trust him like he trusted her.

"_**I love you, Eric. I really do and I need you more than I ever though I could." **_Her eyes and words said that she really mean it and he saw himself believing.

"_**I don't know why you would believe me. I don't know why we'd believe anything anymore..."**_ After so many things that had happen, the lies, the shooting, she felt lost and if she had payed a little more attention in his eyes, he was too.

" _**I just keep having this fantasy that we suddenly snap out of it, that we come out of this and be like people are supposed to be, like trusting, honest and confidence...Eric, I'm so scared, so lost... I'm afraid of not being strong enough to ... to..."**_ It's done, there's no coming back, she had admited, opened herself to him, told him her fears, doubts, _damn it!!_ she had even said out loud that she was scared, she was lost. Never, no one had heard her saying this, even in her bed alone at night, she wouldn't dare to reveal such a thing. Now she was here, telling him

"_**We're not like other people"**_ he blurred, looking down.

"_**I know that. Don't you think I know that?" **_they were csi's, they fight everyday against criminals, they put their lives on the edge everyday, of course they weren't like other people but sometimes she just envy people who could walk on the street freely, without the worry of being watched or followed. Why it has to be so hard for her, for them. People say that love is so simple, life is so simple but it's not what she was seeing.

"_**Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to know that you are the only man who could ever possibly understand me? The only man that saw me the way I am and not criticized me, the one who saw my flaws and make my qualities more important or the one who treats me like I'm special, do you?"**_ this make him look at her

**_"I'm not perfect either Calleigh and I'm far from be" _**he said...

"_**Look, I know who you are, Eric. And I love you anyway. I need you Eric... you, not this job, just you!"**_ she tried for the last time.

She was tired of fighting for her work, fighting against the wrong reasons...she had given up so much for her career for what? For being the best? For conquer her space? She was getting old and what she had? She hadn't a family and kids and she wanted this with him. She wanted to be Mrs. Delko; she wanted kids, little ones like him, like her. _Damn it!! _She had even dreamed about it, made plans; she had thought about throw away her pills because she knew that he wanted a family too, he wanted kids too and telling the truth he was the one who had changed her mind about having kids. And then suddenly he is leaving? She felt like she was losing this battled, if she couldn't have him, what more was worth to fight for?

"_**Cal, please don't make this more hard than it is..."**_ leaving this job was really hard for him, everything that he was, he had learning in here with H, with the team. He had grown up here, the man that he was today was thanks to this job and right now Calleigh was making really difficult for him.

"_**but Eric, it is hard." **_

"_**If I find out this is just because I'm leaving and you think that maybe I could change my mind, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed."**_ Why she hadn't tell him before, why now? They were dancing around each other for almost eight years... why now when he was leaving?

"_**Do you have any idea of how hard it is to come work and see another man in your lab, in your place? When you were planing to tell me or you were leaving without saying anything?"**_

"_**I was telling you tonight... I'm leaving CSI not you. I love you so much and the mere thought of leaving you is too much painful"**_ she looked at him

_**"I think about you all the time." **_He said closing the space between them _**" I think about you even when you're with me." **_He smirked

_**" I look at you, I can't stop looking at you." **_he lift his hand and placed on her cheek _**"I look at you and I think – 'That woman... that woman knows who I am and loves me anyway'."**_

She had tears falling down her face and he dry off with his finger without taking his eyes from hers _**"baby... I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you. I won't leave you; I'd rather die than live without you. I'll just not be working here anymore."**_

"_**It'll be very hard, I know, but I can still come here to have lunch with you..." **_she sigh_** "promises ??"**_ he smile for the first time _**" I promise..."**_ he kissed her _**"... and we still have each other at night."**_

She smiled for the first time and realized that they would be fine. _**"I love you, never forget that"**_ he said and she could see the truth in his eyes

**_" I love you too..." _**she kisses him _**"I'll see you home?"**_ .

"_**I'll be there waiting for you..."**_ he said leaving the build.

_

_Three months later..._

___

"_**Hi, CSI Duquesne, please?"**_ he asked. It has been three months since he was gone but nothing really had change except for the new receptionist.

"_**Who wants to see her?"**_ she asked not very friendly.

"_**Delko..."**_

"_**Eric?"**_ a voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw Natalia arriving from a crime scene. She was different – he noted – maybe was her hair or her make up he couldn't tell but was nice to see a familiar face.

"_**Hey Nat, how you doing?"**_ he asked as she approach him.

_**"Good.. it's being a while. I though you had forgot us..."**_ she said hugging him and notice that his hair had growing, actually he was great and looks happy – _thanks to a certain blond petite..._

"_**No, never. It's just that I've being a little busy."**_

"_**so...I think that a certain blond petite with green eyes is the reason why you are here, am I right??"**_ she smile

"_**yeah, is she here?"**_ he blushed.

"_**yeah... Amy, it's ok. He is with me."**_ She took the visitant card and give it to him; then lead him to where Calleigh was.

"_**so how busy things has being?"**_

"_**very busy. Work is good and you know but every change has it price, well it's ok."**_ changing the subject _**"and you? I heard that you and Wolfe are well... knowing each other.."**_

Now was her time to be on the spot _**"yeah... we are good, we uhm... you know..."**_

"_**yeah, i know. I'm happy for you."**_

"_**thanks! I think you know the way, right? She's on firearms... go ahead."**_

"_**thanks Nat... I'll see you later."**_ he said turning to the firearms.

"_**oh... and Delko?? See if you show up more times. Maybe we can hang out, you know, the four of us and catch up..."**_

"_**sure! We'll do that..." **_and he leave.

___

_Firearms..._

___

He had forgot how he missed this scene.

He used to watch her, lost himself in thoughts about her, how perfect and beautiful she was when she was working.

Sometimes he regrets leaving CSI but if that means to choose live without Calleigh, he had no regrets. He couldn't live without her even if he wanted to. She meant everything to him, she was the most precious treasure in his life and in a near future to become his wife.

She was so concentrated in what she was doing that she didn't heard Eric entering _**"Hey, beautiful.."**_ he said wrapping his arms on her waist.

At first she startle but then she lean on him _**" Eric..."**_ she whispered feeling his kisses on her neck _**"I'm working..."**_ _ohh.._ he could reduce her into a jelly with kisses like that and right now she wished she was home and not in her lab. _**"me too..."**_ he chuckled

"_**someone can come and see us here... Eric... please...."**_ she said almost whispering; her heart was speeding up, chills was running throughout her body and she needed to fight the urge.

He knew what he was doing to her and telling the truth he was affected by her too, if he kept this teasing further he wouldn't be able to go lunch with her _**"ok... ready for lunch?"**_

She turned around to face him and kissing him longing, she said smirking _**" I am now!".**_ She took off her lab jacket, take his hands and they went for lunch...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave some reviews.

Rach ; )


End file.
